Most Unforgiveable
by shocky09
Summary: New shinigami Silas Chatsworth has been assigned to Grell Sutcliffe for training. It's been five years now and he's been noticing Grell running off after work. He'll soon find out just what he's up to and who else is involved.
1. Chapter 1

Most Unforgiveable

Grell Sutcliffe strode down the main hall of the Soul Reaper Dispatch Society building, with that signature smile splitting his lips. The most interesting shinigami of them all walked down to the end of the hall to two huge doors. 'I think I'll go convince William to take the night off.' he thought, still smiling. The sound of his heels echoed through the hall as he neared Will's office. Just then, a flash of purple walked by him. He stopped in his tracks and spun around to see just what that purple flash was.

"Oh! Silas," he swooned. "I have to ask you something!" 'I'll ask him instead since Will can be so difficult. Besides, Silas is much easier to convince.' The man called "Silas" turned to face Grell, still looking at the pile of papers in his hand. He wore a coat similar to Grell's, only it was a dark lavender shade of purple and not feminine-like. He wore a light blue vest underneath his jacket, topping a high-collar white shirt. His coat stretched to his knee, just where his boots started. Black pants fitted his thin, but not-too-muscular legs, then to be swallowed by the boots. They were black as well, and they had a flap flipping over at the top of them. Three buckles on each boot lined up vertically, connected by small chains, crisscrossing in the back. He finally looked up from his papers to Grell, who was twirling his hair. Silas didn't have green eyes like the other shinigamis. He had a deep shade of blue, with black markings underneath his eye. He claims the markings aren't make-up. In fact, he had washed before and no matter how hard he tried, the markings wouldn't leave his face. On the contrary, he did wear glasses like everyone else.

"What is it? If you're going to ask me out, you can forget about it. I told you the day I met you that I'm straight." He confirmed, crossing his arms. He bent his head forward, his purple bangs covering his eyes slightly. Grell's face never lost that smile, so Silas had obviously guessed wrong.

"No, no Silas dear~ I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight," he announced. Silas was about to protest when Grell raised one of his slender fingers to shush him before he even spoke. "I wanted to show you something that I thought you'd think is interesting. But," he moved closer to the newer shinigami and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You can't tell Will~"

"Why not?" Silas said with a quizzical look on his face. Grell's smile finally faded and an expression of annoyance and worry spread over his face. He motioned with his finger to lean closer to him. Silas, being already uncomfortably close to him, did as he was "signaled" to. The red-haired shinigami lifted his hand to Silas's ear, as in blocking the words he would mouth so others couldn't try to read them.

"Because he's not supposed to know. It would ruin all my hard work…..and fun." He said, his hot breath going down Silas's neck. He rolled his eyes. He suddenly was pulled away from another force, as was Grell. He turned to face the other force and found William standing beside them, either hand on their shoulders, with a calm but stern look on his face. Grell's smile was back on his face again, while Silas just stood there, waiting for their lecture.

"What are you two doing? Grell, I said no form of expressing love to anyone. But I'm shocked to see Silas is the one accepting all of this." Will scolded in a cold tone. Silas shrugged Will's hand off of his shoulder.

"Oh Will, you're so rough~" Grell teased. Will quickly withdrew his hand as if he touched something hot. He adjusted his glasses and glared at both of them, his truly green eyes piercing Silas's deep blue ones.

"Please refrain from using such irreverent language." He scolded again.

"We're not doing anything." Silas said, crossing his arms once again.

"Oh? Then why were you two sharing information others apparently cannot hear?"

"He didn't tell me anything, honest. I guess he was about to when you showed up." He guessed, a small smirk gracing his lips. A low "hmph" escaped from Will's lips as his glare intensified even more. Will was the type of guy who Silas found "annoying". He was always on his back about things and never left him alone until everything was complete and orderly. When someone needed him, he was always in his office. He's usually the last one to leave the office. Silas was once with him, catching him up for his first day at the Soul Reaper Dispatch Society.

"Will, you're always so strict," Grell cooed, circling Will like a shark getting ready to drag its prey under. "Why don't you just….relax." He extended one his slender arms to touch his waist when before Grell could even touch it, Will grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to yelp.

He lowered his voice to an even more chilling tone. "I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself." Grell begged him to let go. After about another ten seconds of Grell's wailing, he let go and turned. "Let that be a warning to you." And he left. Grell rubbed his agitated wrist. Silas rolled his eyes and lightly grabbed his other wrist and led him off to the bathroom.

-

"Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Silas asked, as he tended to Grell's sprained wrist. He worked ever so gently so he wouldn't hear the other shinigami's complaints. Grell insisted on that he sit down somewhere, but there was nowhere to sit. So, he plopped himself on the countertop of the sinks in the bathroom. He looked around the bathroom, as in checking it to be safe of intruders as he spoke.

"I wanted to say that what I want to show is a secret and you can't tell **anybody**: I partnered up with someone in a second job. I honestly think the other job is more fun than this one. But, what I do is completely against the rules of the Shinigami Rules. I wanted you to meet my apprentice." He finished, a playful grin creeping on his face.

Silas blinked in shock. "Wait, your **apprentice**? Grell, what on Earth are you doing?" He said, his voice getting louder. Grell placed one of his fingers to Silas's lips.

"Meet me by the exit of the office after work. Then I'll explain everything." He winked at Silas, causing a shiver of awkwardness run down his spine. "Oh yeah, you might not recognize me when you see me at the-ouch! Easy, will ya?" He winced in pain. Silas loosened his grip on Grell's injured wrist. He moved away from Grell and washed his hands at one of the nearby sinks. "What was that for?" He asked, jumping down from the sink, assuming he was finished.

"For hiding something from me. It's no wonder I never find you after work. You seem to be off doing whatever your 'second job' is. Have you forgotten? I was assigned to you for training. I mean, even though I've progressed greatly, you can't go off like I'm some piece of rubbish." He said. He leaned against the marble countertop of the sink and stared up at the ceiling, not long before closing his eyes. His long purple hair gathered at the base on the sink. When he stood straight, it was down to his tailbone. Grell was lucky he had gotten a partner that almost looked him. One could say Silas was a much manlier version of Grell with purple hair and blue eyes, but no pointy teeth.

After for what seemed for about eternity of silence, Grell broke the silence. "Hey, uh, Silas, you will come tonight, right? I think you'll like her." Silas broke from his thoughts when he heard the word "her". So, his apprentice is a woman? A woman? This only made his curiosity grow. What would a woman be doing with him? What's more, what's he doing with a woman? Was it "dirty work"? Or were they off causing mischief? Yeah, they were probably causing mischief of some sort. But it still didn't satisfy the growing curiosity inside.

He sighed and moved away from the sink to the door. He paused before leaving and said "Fine, I'll go." And he left. Grell jumped up and down like a girl hearing of her first date. He happily strode out of the bathroom, swishing his feminine-like hips, humming a little song unknown to even himself. William watched him walk down the hall without him knowing. That guy, he thought, does whatever he can to get whatever he wants. If this continues, I **will** end it. He heard his name being called for and with one last glance at Grell, he turned and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Most Unforgivable 2

The rays of the faded sunlight began to disappear as time progressed. Silas was waiting near the office entrance like he was told to. 'You might not be able to recognize me' said Grell earlier in the bathroom. He didn't know what to expect or who to look for. How different was his appearance going to be? He just sighed and waited to hear that familiar voice. Just then, a man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail with big, round glasses approached him. He had no idea who this guy was.

"Hi Silas~! You ready to go?" said the stranger in a sing-song voice. Silas gaped at the peculiar man before him. How does this guy know my name, let alone even know who I am, he thought.

"Uh, pardon me for asking but, who are you? I don't think we've met…" He said, trying to be polite. The man just laughed. Wait a minute, his laugh sounds familiar, he thought. "…Grell?"

"Yep! I told you that you wouldn't recognize me!" he laughed. Silas felt he should've been slapped. How could he not recognize that voice? The same one that always called out to him when he was spotted amongst the crowd. The same one that always drove him nuts when he wouldn't get his way. Silas just stood there before him, taking in the new image of Grell. He wasn't wearing his normal attire. He was wearing a black jacket that was buttoned all the way up to his collar bone to show off a striped white and red bow tie. He wore pants just as black as his jacket, along with black shoes. The only other thing that wasn't black was the red bow holding his hair back.

"Honest, Grell, I didn't even recognize you. You look like a…..oh what's the word…"Silas commented. Grell stood there, his eyes staring at his lips, waiting for positive feedback on his looks. "A butler! That's it! If this is your outfit for your 'second job', then I'll probably be convinced that _you're_ the apprentice!" He chuckled. Grell's shoulders slumped. He didn't like Silas's opinion, even though that's exactly what he _is_ for his second job. He was used to positive feedback on his long, silky, red hair and his taste in fashion….at least by only a few of people who had never seen him before, for they had mistaken him for a lady. Not that he minded, it's exactly what he's wanted, to be called a lady. Grell shook his head to get rid of the pessimistic thoughts clouding his head.

"Shall we go?" Grell suggested. Silas shrugged, giving Grell the sign to lead the way.

Grell was leading Silas down dark alleyways and backways away from the main street. Silas looked around in case anybody or _anything_ jumped out from behind. Grell's shoes that he announced were not heels, echoed and bounced off the buildings surrounding them as they continued to walk down the dark alleyway. Silas clutched the opening of his coat shut, shivering as a cool chill swept through on this cold fall night. He began to wonder how much farther this place was. Up ahead, Grell was humming a nameless tune. He seemed to be happy that, according to the Shinigami Rules, he was breaking a rule. But then again, that's just Grell and his personality. Silas was actually a bit like him. He liked to mess with Will, but at the same time, still manage to put up with him. His thoughts were suddenly cut off when Grell spoke.

"Well, here we are!" He exclaimed. Silas looked up at the building before him. It looked like an old abandoned apartment, but the windows weren't shattered. He started to get second thoughts. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Grell opened the door to the old building and entered. Silas quickly followed, not wanting to be left alone.

Inside, they walked through a hallway where the wallpaper had been peeling and leaving wood exposed to the guests who entered. Pictures were crooked and some even on the floor. They travelled upstairs to a door that was left slightly open. Grell reached to open it when he was stopped by Silas.

"Wait, this 'apprentice', is this where she lives?" He questioned. Grell kept his hand on the door and turned to look at Silas.

"No, silly!" He joked. "This is just where we meet. It's where we plan our….next event." He turned back to the door. Silas had suspected something when Grell had put emphasis on "next event". Grell opened the door and stepped inside.

"There you are!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice. "Where were you! You're ten minutes late!"

"Hey, it doesn't take five minutes to look like this." Grell answered. "And by the way, I brought someone for you to meet," he announced, meaning Silas. "Silas? You can come in." He opened the door slightly so he could step in and catch a full view of this woman who Grell worked with.

His heart fluttered when he saw her. Hair, short in the back and long in the front, a most lavishing red color that complimented her red lips. Her eyes, a shade of crimson that caught anyone's eye. Her body, an hourglass shape with a rather nice size bust. Her clothes that she wore complimented her slender frame, as well as the same color as her hair. She curtsied politely in Silas' presence. He bowed in respect for her.

"Hello," she started. "I…I'm Angelina Dalles. I was the former Baroness Burnett, but now I work for the Royal London Hospital. Oh, but…you can call me An." She blushed. She motioned for him to step in the room more.

"My name is Chatsworth, Silas Chatsworth. Uh, Grell, does she know about us?" He asked to the side. He saw Grell nod his head and proceeded with his introduction. "As you have learned from Mr. Sutcliffe, I am a shinigami as well. And," he said walking to her and kneeling on one knee, taking her hand in his, his dark blue orbs gazing up at her crimson orbs. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman." He complemented, kissing her hand gently. Her cheeks were tinted a soft pink color as she took a quick breath. Her heart fluttered at the touch of his soft lips on her hand. He stood up and gently let go of her hand.

"Th-the pleasure is mine, Mr. Chatswor-,"

"No no, Silas." He interrupted.

"Oh, well, the pleasure is mine, Silas" She formally thanked.

"So, I must know, what do you two do at such an hour of the night?" Madam Red was about to answer when Grell perked up as his opportunity to speak again.

"Well, Silas, if you really want to know, just stick with us." He smirked. Madam Red took that as a signal to lead the way to their next _victim_.

"Silas," Madam Red started. "Have you ever wanted something so bad, receive it, then to be taken away from you and never get it back?"

"Are you talking about minor things or…..how should I say it….ah, major things?" He questioned back, not sure of how to comprehend the question. Madam Red gaped at him, not expecting such a question from him.

"Er, well 'major things' then…"Madam Red clarified. Silas put his hand to his chin and looked up in that trademark thinking position. Ever want something so bad, receive, then get it taken away from and not get it back ever again? Not really, he thought, but I can imagine the pain that goes with it all.

"I'll have to say no, then. Why do you ask?" He said. Madam Red was gathering her things as she prepared to head out with the two shinigamis. She paused and looked up at Silas with a sad smile, a most depressing and yet a lovely smile. It was her own beauty that made it beautiful. Silas had to avert his eyes from her luscious lips that curved to that sad smile.

"It once happened to me…I guess I should tell you so you'll understand our 'job'," she paused and sat down, motioning for Silas to do the same, since they weren't leaving anytime soon. Grell got up and left the room to set up downstairs. "I was once married to man who loved me so dearly. He gave me everything even if I didn't ask for. What I really wanted was to start a family, like my dear older sister, Rachel. She and her wonderful husband and their son were everything to me. I had received great news that I was expecting. My husband and I were so overjoyed. Unfortunately, I lost my child and my husband to an accident involving a tipped carriage. I was completely devastated, but my sister visited me daily to cheer me up and keep me company. When I was able to leave the hospital, I quickly returned to my sister's manor, only to find everything engulfed in flames…," she closed her eyes, remembering that dreadful memory. The pang in her heart after hearing her beloved sister and brother-in-law were dead.

"You don't have to continue if it pains you to." Silas suggested. But Madam Red shook her head and opened her eyes, red orbs connecting with blue.

"I had received news that both my sister and brother-in-law were dead and my nephew missing. At that point, I thought I had lost everything. To cope with my loss, I took a job at the Royal London Hospital. Night after night, I'd be there in my office, filling in paper work." Silas had thought of Will. He does the same thing, only it's not hospital work, he added. "Until one day," He leaned in closer to listen to a turning point in her story. "There was woman that came in and had asked for an abortion. She had nonchalantly indicated that she was a prostitute. I said to myself 'how can someone just throw away a life, not even given a chance? How can anybody do that?' That night, I researched where she lived and followed her. Just as she was about to enter the comfort and safety of her home, she turned around and saw me standing there, equipped with a surgical knife," she clenched her fists. Silas was on the edge of his seat, just about to fall off. "Just when she was about to scream, I lunged after her and tore her inside out. I was drenched in her blood, and it dripped off my hair and onto my already-tainted clothes. As a kneeled there, looking at what I have done, I hear a voice behind me. I look up, and I see a man with long red hair applauding my work. He talked me into an alliance with him. Apparently he wanted children too. So now, we go about killing those who waste away what I wanted most. And nobody knows that it's us." She finished, leaning back in her chair, her hat covering one eye, giving her a sinister look with that grin that went perfectly well with it. Silas was about to say something when he fell off of his chair in awe from her dark, interesting story. He gathered himself and stood up, fixing his glasses which had fallen off. Grell had just returned when Silas replaced his glasses.

"We're all set to go, madam, shall we head out?" He chirped, rubbing his hands together in excitement. Madam Red rose from her seat and made her way over to that door, following Grell out, when she paused and looked back at Silas. She held a finger to her lips, implying not to tell anyone. He nodded silently and followed her out to the cool night, ready to observe and learn what "Jack the Ripper", the name Madam Red and Grell go by, does.


	3. Chapter 3

Most Unforgiveable 3

Silas shuffled his papers together and prepared to drop them off at Will's office when Grell stepped in his way. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and tried to push passed Grell, but he refused to budge from his spot. He had that stupid smile on his face again. Silas could only guess a number of things he could say. He folded his arms and leaned on one foot, tapping the other. Grell just chuckled at the little mannerism.

"What do you want?" He spat. He was in no mood for Grell's childish games. Grell just chuckled again and stepped out of his way and followed him to Will's office.

"I just wanted to know what you thought of last night~!" He beamed. He was so proud of his and the madam's work, ridding the world of women who ruin other's lives before even living. Silas thought back on meeting her. She was a very interesting woman, and he completely fell head-over-heels for her. In a way, he wanted to thank Grell for taking him to her, but he didn't want his ego to go through the roof, saying what a good guy he is.

"It was interesting…" He said, trying not to sound too impressed with their work. Grell frowned. _Just 'interesting'?_ He walked around Silas to his other side, moving out of another shinigami's way.

"You mean you didn't like it?" He tried to sound heart-broken. Silas hated it when people cry, especially grown men. He made a ridiculously sad face to get Silas to change his mind. Silas looked away in discomfort and worry that Grell might actually start crying.

"Alright, I admit, it was more than interesting. It was fascinating. The way she skillfully cut-ouch!" He was cut off as he bumped into Will. Will flattened out his papers and straightened his glasses. He glared at the both of them.

"What were you two talking about?" He asked, getting suspicious. Silas straightened out his jacket and pretended to not hear him. Will was getting impatient. "I said what were you two talking about?" He asked again, raising his voice a little higher to get both their attentions. Silas still didn't look at him but continued to fix his appearance. Grell was all ears by now. He elbowed Silas's arm to stop him from pampering himself. He just ignored him and straightened his purple tie around his neck. Will lost all patience and pulled Silas close by his shirt, fist enclosed on his shirt around the nape of his neck. Silas was alert, ready to swing at his attacker. He loosened his fist a bit at Will, knowing if he ever hit him, he'd pay a most dreadful price. Silas squinted his eyes in warning, Will did the same. "I'll ask you again," he said in a cold tone. "What are you two talking about? And it better be the truth."

Silas glanced at Grell, who made a desperate face to not tell Will. Will caught a look at Grell's face. He caught on. "You two are hiding something….I can smell it." He let go of Silas's collar and pointed back and forth at both of them. "You two are hiding something and I'm going to find out." And with that, he turned and left. Silas stared at Will as he walked away, fixing his collar Will crinkled. Grell clutched Silas's sleeve in worry. He jerked at the slight touch, but then relaxed when he saw the scared look on Grell's face. He was looking at where Will had disappeared off to, his green eyes filled with worry. He had gotten in trouble with Will so many times before; his punishments were getting crueler and harsher. And he knew if he found out, there will be punishment, his second career will end, he might even be fired, or worse: banned. Not everyone liked Grell. Needless to say, they wouldn't care what happened to him. It's just a sad thought. Silas had accepted how Grell was. But it's difficult for Will and others to accept him. He understood why Grell would be worrying at a time like this. Grell clutched Silas's jacket tighter. Silas himself began to worry.

"Grell, are you alright?" He asked. Grell swayed a little, his face began to grow pale, and his gaze began to get hazy. "Grell?" His legs gave out, his vision blackened, and last thing he heard was Silas's voice shouting to others to get help.

Silas sat beside Grell's hospital bed, waiting for him wake up, worrying if Grell had overwhelmed himself. Grell may know how to handle Will but for some reason, he must've been worked up about what Will had said. Will had harsh ways of getting what he wants. Scratch that, what he _needs_. And as much as Silas would rather leave Grell alone with his own business, he couldn't bear to see him crumble of shame and guilt. After all, he was now pulled in to Madam Red and Grell's business. So he mentally vowed to be by his side when necessary. Silas removed his glasses and placed them on the table next to him and cradled his head in his hands. He honestly felt bad for his friend lying unconscientiously in the bed. Poor guy, he thought. Goes through a lot. He heard footsteps outside Grell's room approaching, gradually getting louder. The door suddenly opened and in stepped Will, holding his black book in one hand and his death scythe in the other. Silas gaped at the man in the doorway. Why the hell is _he_ here! What does he want now! I swear, if he came here to mock Grell, I'll beat him to a pulp, he inwardly threatened. Silas stood up slowly. Will looked at Silas with something to say but he held back, waiting for the other start.

"Will, what're you doing here?" Silas finally spoke up.

"I'm here to visit Grell," he retorted sarcastically. Silas clenched his hands in a fist. "I'm here to give you the work Grell was supposed to do tonight. You'll be filling in for him." He glanced over at the motionless shinigami. His red hair was pulled off the side of the pillow, spilling over the empty space on the mattress that his body didn't occupy. He still had his glasses on. Will rolled his eyes and made his way over to the bed. Silas tensed up while watching him. He reached over to Grell and removed his glasses and handed them to Silas who sub conscientiously put them next to his on the table. Will looked at the slender figure lying in the bed. His head was facing the other direction. He extended an arm and gently pulled turned his head so he could get a clearer view of Grell. Will's face never showed a change of expression. It just stayed a stone cold gaze. His hand fell back to his side, but never looked away from Grell. "He'll wake up soon. And when he does, he has double the work."

Silas let out an audible grunt that wasn't supposed to be heard. Will looked up and gave Silas an icy glare. "What?" He scowled.

"Why is it that you pile more and more work on him when it's not necessary? I think we all know you don't like him much, but really, cut him a break. He fainted and you think he'll be able to walk within the next hour? Sometimes I wonder of you have a heart at all."

Will stood straight, the light gleaming on his glasses, hiding his glare. "It is my duty to assign the necessary work and discipline to those who are off for whatever reason. And since you have your work to do and his work on top of that, he has double the work like you."

"Why did you remove his glasses? Knowing you, you'd just leave them there and wait for them to get crushed if he rolls over and rub it in his face saying it's his fault he didn't take them off."

"First of all, he couldn't have removed them if he fainted. Second of all, he's too stupid and would be too careless about his glasses. Have you forgotten? A shinigami's glasses are important to their attire. Don't think I did that out of affection." He clarified. Silas was about to argue back when Grell stirred. He was by the bedside faster than a bullet. Will observed his actions.

Grell slowly opened his and saw Silas looking down at him. He smiled slightly and lifted a hand. Silas took it and held it comfortingly.

"How are feeling? You seem to have hit your head pretty hard." He informed him.

"No wonder my head hurts. You know, I've just noticed something," He answered weakly and softly. "You're holding my hand." Silas chuckled. He didn't let go.

"I can't hold my friend's hand and comfort him?" He asked a soft smile showing on his face. Grell closed his eyes and giggled softly.

"I **knew** you cared about me."

"Uh, not the way you're thinking about. Honestly, Grell, you really are my only friend. I kinda don't want to see you in pain, let alone let anything happen to you." He confessed. Grell blushed. In a way, he was right. Silas didn't talk to many other co-workers there. He didn't open up to them, he's a shy guy. Grell just giggled again. He opened his mouth to say something when he caught Will's figure standing off to the side. He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. Grell's face went pale again. Silas noticed the change in color and held on to his friend's hand tightly.

"S-Silas? W-Why is _he_ here?" Grell trembled. His pupils shrunk in fear as he heard Will walk closer to the bed. He said again, barely higher than a whisper, "D-Does he know?"

Silas looked up at Will who was towering over Grell's bedside. He shook his head, not wanting Will to butt in with questions like 'I didn't know what?' or 'Now what are you discussing?'. Grell's face lighten slightly with relief, but his face still remained pale.

"He's here to give me your paperwork and listings for tonight. I'll take care of it. You need to rest." He urged trying to get him to lie down, since he sat bolt up at the sighting of his boss. Grell resisted Silas's little nudges to get him lie down. "Grell, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning, ok? You'll be fine." He made his over to the table near the bed and picked up his glasses and put them on.

"B-But…!"

"Ah! No 'buts'!" Silas scolded, waving his finger back and forth. Grell's head drooped down in defeat. Silas smiled playfully and patted his head. He then looked up at Will and motioned for him to step outside. Before he left the room completely, he turned and looked back at Grell, who smiled a little and waved good-bye. He waved back and shut the door behind him.

Will had taken out his black book and had been flipping through it. Silas cleared his throat to get his attention. He looked up annoyed and slapped his book shut, hiking it under his arm, and crossed them.

"Why does he seem so afraid of me? He's never like that." He asked, tilting his head back slightly. Clearly his was on to them. He knew something wasn't right. Grell wasn't himself lately. He doesn't usually hide from Will. Maybe he really is sick, thought Will. I don't have another replacement if anything happens-wait. Silas would take his job. He's not a full-fledged shinigami yet. But there's still time to train him. Will's thoughts were broken when Silas spoke up.

"He's just a little nervous about that exam coming up." It was true, there was an exam, but not until late spring. This was early to mid fall! If anything, Will would take the bluff and be done with it. After all, work is the only thing he focuses on. Silas tapped his foot impatiently waiting to hear what Will would say. Will narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you sure? Your eyes seem to tell a different story." He pondered. Silas gulped. Was he really that easy to read?

"I'm sure. I heard he didn't do so well last exam. He was thinking about it and got all worked up and fainted. And now every time he sees you, he thinks you're here to criticize him and such." Silas said, hoping Will would buy it. He just stared at Grell's partner-in-training and adjusted his glasses.

"Just make sure he gets well and he doesn't worry too much. If he worries, it'll effect his work." He ordered. He straightened his posture and turned on his heal and walked off. Silas watched him walk to the end of the hall before he smiled maliciously. Sucker.


	4. Chapter 4

Most Unforgiveable 4

It had been three days since Grell stayed in the hospital. He finally had enough strength to stand again and go back to work. Silas had been filling in for him the time he was out. So far, he had collected 5 souls in three days. Grell's job was a bit more upbeat than his. After all, Grell was his mentor. Will was slightly impressed with Silas's efforts. He didn't expect him to take Grell's job so easily. _Hm, soon he won't need Grell anymore. He'll be able to handle his own job without that idiot by his side,_ Will thought. But, unknown to Will, Silas had been visiting Madam Red. He learned that she had been visiting her nephew whom had gone missing after the tragedy. She said he had come back with a tall butler at his side, and the boy looking grimmer than the reapers she's seen (like Silas and Grell). She said it pained her to see the miserable state her nephew was in, only to make it worse when he might find out about her night job. She had also asked about Grell and why he hasn't been showing up. He told her about how Grell had gotten nervous when Will confronted them the other day and fainted. She just laughed told him not to worry.

Grell went back to work and headed straight for Silas's work station. He stood at the door in a rather seductive way, only to get his attention. Silas noticed the figure looming in his doorway and looked up. He saw Grell smiling, with his personalized death scythe at hand. Silas couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he could get sometimes.

"I see you're feeling better." He chuckled. Grell walked over to his desk and sat on it, like he usually does, and crossed his legs in a lady-like manner. "Erm, do you mind? You're sitting on my paperwork." He said. Grell obediently jumped down from his desk and stood to his side, looking down at his papers.

"Why do they have my name on them?" He asked, catching a glimpse if the paper. Silas shuffled them together and looked up him and smiled.

"Well they were _your_ souls to collect."

"Oh. Have you seen the madam recently?"

"Yes."

"How has she been? Is she mad at me?"

"No no. I told her all about it and she understands. She just wants you to come back when you're able to walk, so I suggest you see her tonight."

"Are you coming with?"

"When do I not?" He laughed. He stood from his desk and walked out with Grell right behind him.

After the two had left, they headed straight for the apartment where they always meet Madam Red. Grell was dressed in his funky attire again while Silas looked a little different himself. He too dressed up, for Grell had told him to practice getting in the habit of "acting" and "switching roles". He wanted to take him around and meet some of the humans that they know.

Madam Red heard footsteps within the apartment and fixed here appearance for the two men. She recognized Grell's heals and his step, followed by Silas's wider gait. Grell stepped in with an unfamiliar man, whom she thought would be Silas. He stood there next to Grell with no expression on his face. He had long, dark brown hair tied loosely at the end and bangs that reached his eyebrow; a top hat over top his head. His eyes were a shade of dark brown, the iris getting lighter towards the pupil. He wore a uniform similar to Grell's but altered differently. He wore a blue bow around his neck, and pants were a bit more fitted to his legs. He wore glasses like Grell, but they weren't round. Behind his glasses were those eyes and just below them were markings that look just like Silas's. Madam Red squinted. _He looks __so__ familiar! But I can't put my finger on it!_ She kept thinking. She kept guessing mentally until she couldn't figure it out.

"U-um, hello. I don't believe we've met before." She smiled nervously. The man (Silas) just giggled. He removed his hat and bowed, stepping back when doing so. He rose slowly and put his top hat back on and walked over to her.

"Of course we have, Madam Red!" He said, beaming. Madam Red gave him a confused look, which only made him giggle more. He took her hands and stared straight into her crimson eyes, smiling. She squinted, peering into his eyes.

"Silas?" She asked unconfidently. Silas nodded his head vigorously. "I _knew_ that was you. I could tell by the way you walk."

"Well then, I guess I have to start wearing heals!" He joked, turning his head to Grell, who just gave him a sour face. Madam Red broke away from Silas as a slight shade of red graced her cheeks. She went over to the table near the window and gathered her things.

"Tonight, we'll be visiting a few 'friends'. Grell goes in disguise because, according to him, he's not even supposed to be with me." She stated, heading over to the door. Silas nodded in agreement. It's one of the main reasons why Grell fainted! Madam Red stepped out of the room, closely followed by the two shinigamis.

Madam Red knocked on the door to what seemed to be the Phantomhive manor. They waited in silence until the door opened, revealing a tall butler, clad in black. His hair, short and black. His eyes, a red haunting hue. He smiled a delighted smile and welcomed them in to the manor. Silas gazed up at the height and décor of the mansion. He looked around at his surroundings. Three servants were off to the side. A man with choppy blond hair smiled with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The one to the left, who was in the middle, had red hair clips in his hair. He waved at Silas with his gloved hand, in which he returned the welcome with a small smile. A maid stood on the end, her big round glasses completely covering her eyes. He couldn't tell who or what she was looking at, due to her frosted glasses.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor," the butler said, bringing Silas's attention towards him. "I am Sebastian, the butler of this family. And these," he turned and waved a hand across the three servants. "are our servants. Miss Meylene, Mr. Finnian, and Mr. Bard."

"Welcome!" They all simultaneously chimed.

"The young master is waiting for you in the library, please follow me." He said, turning to lead them towards the said place in the huge house. Madam Red, Grell, and Silas followed Sebastian down dark corridors (due to the type of wood) and around sharp corners. Silas looked at Madam Red, who gave him a sweet and comforting smile. His cheeks began to heat up and tried to hide his reddened face from her. She giggled at Silas's shyness. Grell butted in between them. Silas rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Here we are," Sebastian said stopping in front of two dark wooden doors. "I shall be staying inside in case I am needed, so please do not feel threatened." He smiled a devilish grin, that would've tricked anyone who were oblivious to the scene. He opened the door and led them inside.

Silas shuffled in after Grell and saw a boy with blue-grayish hair and an eye patch over his right eye sitting in a large leather seat next to a dimly lit fireplace. He rose from his chair and straightened out his wrinkles in his clothes.

"Hello and welcome. I am Ciel Phantomhive, Earl to the Phantomhive company." He said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Madam Red, I take it you are prepared for our next game?" He asked, getting right to the point.

"Why Ciel, I'm always ready to beat you!" She boasted. Ciel smiled, his blue eyes peering into Madam Red's.

"But Madam, I believe it was _I_ who won last time." He said, making his way over to a table where Sebastian was already setting up a game. She smirked in defeat and made her way opposite to Ciel at the table. Ciel glanced back at where Grell was standing and saw Silas. He frowned. "Um, Madam, who is that?" Madam Red turned to where Ciel had glanced and her eyes widened.

"Oh! Forgive me for not introducing you two! Ciel, that is Silas Chatsworth, a good friend of mine." She introduced. Silas bowed his head in respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you-," He cut himself off, noticing a man who had just emerged from the shadows of a corner. He wore a blue-greenish oriental robe, and his eyes seemed to be closed. A grin played its way on to his face, making him look more mysterious. Silas rose slowly as he pondered at who in the world this person was.

"Hello, I believe you are friends with Madam Red and Mr. Sutcliffe. I am Lau, head of the Chinese opium trade with England." He introduced, his eyes still closed and that grin still creepy as ever. Silas once again bowed in respect and introduced himself. Lau took his place on the couch in the middle of the room. Grell stood off to the side with Sebastian, Madam Red and Ciel sitting across from each other, and Silas stood there, dumbfounded where he should sit. He wrung his hands together nervously. _This wouldn't be so awkward if I knew everybody!_ Ciel noticed how uneasy he looked.

"Mr. Chatsworth, you are free to sit anywhere." He stated, hoping he'd take up the offer.

"Thank you, milord." He said formally. He walked over to the chair where Ciel previously sat and took up the seat. It was nice and warm near the fire. He leaned in closer to warm his clammy hands. _Man, this kid lives a life of luxury! Has a butler, servants, his own library, eats expensive foods, wears top-shilling clothing, out-of-reach jewelry; to top it all off, he owns this whole bloody place! Wonder how many enemies he has…_

"Mr. Chatsworth, what do you do for a living?" Lau spoke up, breaking Silas from his thoughts. _I-I can't tell'em I'm a shinigami!'The hell do I say?_ Silas looked at Grell, who was giving him that "don't say it!" look, the same one when Will scared the living daylights out of him. He looked back at Lau, who was humbly waiting for a response.

"I-I….I work for a restaurant. Yeah, the one the queen herself loves." He lied. Lau raised an eyebrow while Silas mentally facepalmed himself. _A restaurant! I can't even cook!_

"Oh," He cooed. "Do you cook?"

"No, I wait tables." _At least they won't find out I can't cook._

"Well then, perhaps I'll come visit you!" Lau cheered, making Silas's gut twist in a knot. Things just couldn't get any worse.

"Are you from London, Mr. Chatsworth?" Ciel asked, not looking up from the board game, leaning his head on his free hand.

"No, I'm from Birmingham." He clarified.

"Ah, so you seem to be big on technology then, hm?" Said the twelve-year-old.

"Actually no, I haven't really paid attention to new things lately. But sometimes I'll see some extraordinary things in the local papers."

Madam Red chuckled politely under her breath. She placed her game piece on another square ahead of Ciel's. Ciel snorted in disapproval. For once, he was losing! He drew a card from the little deck that laid on the board and read it to himself. He smirked and moved his game piece ahead three spaces from where the madam's stayed. He sat back in his chair, pleased at the results of the game so far.

"Excuse me for a minute, young master. I will go retrieve the treats for today's afternoon tea." Sebastian informed. Ciel waved a hand allowingly, and Sebastian stepped out of the room.

"Ah, the tea here is always so good." Lau praised.

"Grell, you are to follow Sebastian's ways. You've been so clumsy ever since I hired you. It's time you started to get things right for once!" Madam Red instructed. Grell stiffened at her command and bowed.

"Y-Yes, madam." He said, straightening himself.

Silas was baffled from what he just witnessed. _Weren't they good friends? Why's she so strict and mean? She wasn't like that with me!_ Silas continued to ponder when Sebastian stepped back in, pushing a cart with tea and some sort of snack to go with it. He stationed himself near Grell, as if he heard what Madam Red had said, and began to instruct Grell on how to make the perfect tea and cakes. Silas blinked in confusion. _How did he know Madam Red wants Grell to follow Sebastian?_ He sunk in his chair, wishing he weren't so confused. There was something very odd about Sebastian that made Silas not want to trust him. The gleam in those piercing red eyes or that creepy grin that splayed across his face when answering his master seemed to make Silas uneasy.

Sebastian came over to Silas and handed him a cup of tea. He thanked the abnormally tall butler; he returned to his master's side, waiting for an order. Silas sank even lower in the chair, sipping on his tea, which was still too hot to take large sips. _I hope this is over soon…_


	5. Chapter 5

Most Unforgiveable 5

Will sat at his desk, head resting on his hand, staring down at the papers in front of him. He had been glaring at them for nearly ten minutes. They were Silas's paperwork. He had come to like Silas, but in a completely different way. He wanted to see him succeed. But, the only way to do that was endure everything that was thrown at him. Of course, Will had a few tricks up his sleeve. He could have him go through a test run, to see what level he has progressed to. Then, by judging from the results he receives, he'll give him the appropriate work for his level. _Yes, that sounds suitable for him._ Will set the papers down and ran a hand through his already-neat hair. Nothing is never too precise for Will. _Then it is decided, Silas Chatsworth will be put to the test._ He nearly smirked at his top objective for tomorrow's agenda.

-next morning-

"Hey Grell, look at this…" Silas yawned, picking up a small piece of paper on his desk. Grell strutted to Silas' desk and took the paper from his hands. He looked at it with a quizzical look on his face.

"I've never gotten one of these before, so I couldn't tell you if it's good or bad. It looks like a 'summons' or something. It says to meet the boss in his office at 7 sharp." he read.

"How much time do I have?"

"Mm…..forty seconds." Grell guessed, looking at the large clock tower from outside Silas' little office.

"Shit!" he cussed as he jumped from his seat. He dashed to the hallway. Grell stepped out, calling out to him.

"It also says bring your scythe." Silas dashed back in the room and swooped for his scythe and ran out of the room again.

-Will's Office-

Silas knocked on the boss' door before entering and waited for a voice to respond and allow him to enter.

"Come in." Will said. Silas turned the doorknob and entered. Will sat at his desk with his elbows resting on his desk, fingers interlocked with each other. He glared up through his glasses. Disgusted by Will's somewhat annoyed glare, he returned it.

"You wanted to see me?" Silas said. Will leaned back on his chair and fiddled his thumbs as if he were bored.

"Yes I did," he cooed. "I have summoned you to a test." Silas blinked in confusion.

"Why?"

"Because," he got up and started to walk around the room. "You have been disappearing frequently with Grell, and that day you filled in for him, you seemingly have improved greatly."

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, the way you put it, you make it sound like I broke a rule."

"No. I want to find out how strong you've gotten," he made his way over to his desk and removed a piece of desk that revealed a button. He laid a finger on the small red dot. Silas watched him cautiously. "And don't think your test will be a 'walk in the park', for every level's difficulty rises each time you succeed, and there are a total of ten levels. I expect great things from you, Silas Chatsworth. Do not disappoint me." At the last sentence, Silas tensed up as he watched Will's finger press on the button within the desk. The next thing he knew, he felt his stomach drop as he plummeted down a chute that lead to darkness.

**A/N: FINALLY! I apologize for not posting anything in this story for a while! ;_; I was literally brain dead for the longest time. I had nothing in this to write about, which is why it's short. (the next one should be longer, since I'll be describing how Silas handles the test) Ah yes, I don't own Kuroshitsuji! But Silas Chatsworth is mine...3**


	6. Chapter 6

Most Unforgiveable 6

Silas lay on his back in pain. He had dropped a good twenty feet and rolled as he landed to avoid injuries. But he had rolled too hard and smacked his back against what seemed to be a wall. It was too dark to see anything, save a dim light towards the center of the room. He hissed as he sat up slowly and paused to look around him. It seemed to be or looked like a damp cave. And the only light that was in the room was the small glowing object hovering over a single stalagmite in the center of the cave. He stood up and grabbed his scythe, brushed it off, and cautiously made his way over to the glowing object. He picked up the object and studied it. It was a folded letter. _Am I supposed to open this?_ He shrugged and opened it carefully. But he dropped the letter as he opened it. His fingers stung as he attempted to open it. Waving his hands as the pain dulled, he noticed the letter folded back up again. He cocked an eyebrow.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He whispered to himself. He carefully picked up the folded piece of paper again. New words, as if they were burned on the paper, formed. He read:

_Do not open_

_Take this with you and give it to the rightful owner_

_Do not fail_

Silas sighed in annoyance. "Great, not only is this an obstacle course, but I now have a job to fulfill. I'd like to stuff this down that 'rightful owner's' throat and watch him choke on it." He stuffed the folded paper in his pocket and went over to the walls. _There's gotta be some exit in this bloody place._ He put his ear to the wall and slowly started walking around the perimeter, knocking to hear any sign of hollowness. He traveled about 80 degrees left of the room where he picked up the paper until he felt wood under his knuckles. He smiled. He backed away and stood about five feet from the door. He raised his foot and connected it against the door forcefully. The door fell back, revealing a next room to enter. Silas smiled in satisfaction. He stepped through the open entry way and gripped his scythe.

~O~O~O~O~

Silas panted as he placed his hands on his knees and leaned his weight on them. _How many more levels? I think I'm at least up to seven. Those bloody meat sacks they call "dummies" pop up everywhere, and to think they were controlled. Damn terrain's getting tougher too..._He straightened himself up and wiped his forehead. He placed his hands on his hips, and leaned his weight on one foot, trying to regain his breath. He stared at his blood-splattered death scythe. He would need to clean it and sharpen it again, since those sacks were literally filled with raw meat and somehow controlled like robots. He shook off his exhaustion and picked up his scythe and made his way to the next room.

~O~O~O~O~

Walking through to the next room, the door slammed behind him, like all the other rooms did. He waited from something to jump out in front of him. But nothing happened. He narrowed his eyes and huffed in annoyance. He took a step forward, and heard a sound like a knife whizzing passed his nose. He ran to where he sensed would be the source of threat. He lashed out his scythe and sliced the machine in half. He quickly turned his back to find five dummies armed and lunging for him. They all dove for him. But Silas jumped up before a single fiber could touch him and flipped in the air, landing on his feet behind the brainless meat bags. He sprinted towards the five dummies and in one slice, he spun a 360 and decapitated each one. With no time to watch them collapse, he jumped to a nearby platform and crouched down. He saw a new machine added to the list of things to slaughter. It had long, flexible, metal tentacles with pincers on the end to grab. They were connected to a torso sticking out of the wall. It had a slit down the middle and opened to reveal razors and other slicing objects that were meant to chop him up.

"I guess I should get rid of that thing…" He concluded. With that in mind, he jumped for the machine attached to the wall. Just as he swung for one of the five arms, he caught sight of another plunging for him from above. Silas dodged out of the way, rolling off to the side. No time to react, another tentacle upper-cut his chin. He backed up on his elbows and feet, scurrying away.

"Damn thing's too quick." He stated. He jumped to his feet and ran towards the blasted thing. He ran a level above it and used his scythe to pole vault over the top of it. He landed on the so-called "head", at least that what it look like, and smashed his scythe in it, twisting it 90 degrees. The tentacles sputtered and jolted for a bit and then hung limp. Silas looked up at the room and waited for another thing to jump out. Nothing.

"Good. Three more and I'm done." He stood up and slung his scythe over his shoulder. He jumped down from the platform and made his way to the next exit.

~O~O~O~O~

_Finally…last level._ Silas tensed up as he walked further in to the last room. He stood in the center of the room, hand gripping his scythe slung over his shoulder. Silence once again. He hated it when silence filled a dangerous atmosphere. He looked around the room. Nothing seemed to move.

"You have done well, Silas Chatsworth," echoed a voice from the shadows. Silas lashed out his scythe towards the projection and stood, prepared to fight. His eyes widened as he saw the figure emerge.

"I am glad you have made it to the last level," said Will, as he fixed his tight-fitting leather gloves. "But, you still have yet to succeed."

"Just shut up and let me proceed," Silas spat. "Get out of the way so I can slice more of those damn meat bags and five-armed machines."

Will huffed in amusement. "Those meat bags will not be necessary anymore," he started to walk towards Silas slowly.

Silas watched his movements carefully. "Then, what the bloody hell is my next obstacle, you?" He joked crudely.

Will gripped his death scythe, or hedge clippers. "Yes." He still stood straight as a pin and aimed his death scythe at Silas. Silas, still comprehending the fact that he has to beat his boss, dodged to the left. Will casually walked forward now. Silas tripped backwards as he crab-walked backwards. Will extended his death scythe towards Silas again, nearly slice a hair off the top of his head. He suddenly heard clinking noises around him and saw those cursed tentacle machines now on legs. He mentally cursed as he stumbled to get back up. He sprinted to a nearby ledge and jumped on it. Will extended his death scythe towards Silas' shoulder and pierced it. Blood spurted from his left shoulder. He screamed in pain as Will withdrew his scythe and extended for another stab. Silas sloppily dodged his attack and hid behind a wall.

"I know you're there, Chatsworth," Will called. Silas gripped his shoulder in attempt to stop the bleeding. "I believe you still need to complete this test. Don't you have something that needs to be returned?" A light bulb went off in Silas' head. _That blasted letter! But who do I give it to!_ He heard Will's footsteps crescendo as he casually walked towards him. He desperately looked for a ledge to jump on, but all he saw was a flat wall in front of him. He jumped out from behind the wall and dropped down to the lower level of the room. He dashed away from the onward-coming machine. He gripped his death scythe and made a slash for one of the machine's legs. It toppled forward, falling on the joint of what would be a knee. It extended one of its tentacles and grabbed Silas around the waist. He struggled in its grasp as it raised its arm and catapulted him across the room. Silas felt the wind knock out of him as he landed. He coughed and gasped for air to fill his lungs once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will's death scythe reach out for him. He just barely moved his head and earned a graze against his brow from the accursed instrument.

Will reached Silas, curled up on his elbow grasping his shirt, as if it would help him regain air. "I don't see the improvement I've been observing lately." He let him catch his breath and spoke again. "Get up." Silas didn't move. He kicked him in the side and repeated himself.

Silas gritted his teeth and glared up through his bangs at Will. He nonchalantly grabbed a handful of dirt and flung it at Will. Will's hands flung to his face and started coughing. Silas crawled away from his boss and towards his death scythe. He grabbed it and stood up, brushing off a few rocks clinging to his pants. He dashed for Will, who was coughing and dusting off his glasses frantically. He swung out his foot and kicked him in the back, knocking him down. He twirled his scythe and pointed it down at Will's shoulder and dragged it across, tearing the cloth and the skin underneath.

"Bastard, that was my good suit." Will scoffed. He swung his leg out as a counterattack to trip Silas. But he flipped back and headed for one of the machines.

The machine saw Silas sprint towards and whipped its tentacles at him. He jumped and used the extended tentacle as a bridge towards the "head" or circuit box. He chopped away at any stray and attacking tentacles and carved into to the box. He jumped off before it exploded. Will was up by now and dashing towards him. Silas headed straight for, scythe in tow. They both swung at each other with their death scythes. They both collided, and they struggled against the opposing forces from each other. Silas kicked Will in the stomach and swung his scythe at all angles towards Will. He only blocked a few of Silas' blows as he slithered on his back, trying to escape Silas' rampage.

On the other side of the room, the last machine snuck up behind Silas. He felt his torso being crushed and was lifted off the ground. Will recovered from Silas' attacks and thrust his death scythe around his neck.

"I could just snip your head off like your some troublesome flower in my way." Will called from below. Silas felt the blades around his neck get tighter. He gripped the neck of the hedge clippers and tried to shake Will off. But Will kept a hand on his scythe and tightened the blades around Silas' neck. His hands flung to his neck as he felt warm froth spill and trickle down his neck. _I'm failing. This isn't supposed to happen. If I fail, I'll never see _her_ again…I can't let that happen! But how can I get out of this? Wait…the note._ Silas removed one hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper. _I wonder…_He looked at the note, then down to Will, then back to the note. _I hope this works…_

"Hey Spears, missing something?" He waved the note in the air. Will looked up and saw the note. Silas threw the note down at Will. Will reached for the falling piece of paper and grabbed it. He tucked it into his pocket and smiled viciously. Silas just sent a death glare towards his way. Will slowly withdrew his death scythe. The machine dropped Silas and walked backed to where it entered. Will turned and beckoned to Silas to follow him.

"Well done, Silas. You have passed." He said in utter indifference. Silas scoffed and followed Will to the exit.

"Hey Spears, what's that bloody letter for?" Silas asked. Will looked back at him.

"Just some object to carry through each level." He answered. Silas would've ripped his head off if he wasn't so tired and bruised up.

Grell was waiting outside Will's office, worried for Silas.

"They've been gone for hours. What kind of test could he have possibly given Silas?" He muttered to himself as he began to pace. _He_ never got a summons for a test. Why does Silas have to get one? Grell stomped his foot in frustration and crossed his arms in annoyance. He scratched his head and went back to worrying about his friend. He tried to refrain from biting his nails. Grell twitched his head to see the door slowly open and see a tired and beaten Silas step out. Grell almost threw a fit.

"There you are! What took you so long! What happened? Did he hurt you! Did you pass your test! Speak to me!" He said in one breath. Silas leaned against the door for support and turned his head to look at Grell.

"Grell," he said in a groggy voice. "Promise me you won't accept a challenge from Will."

Grell's eyes went wide with worry and curiosity. "Why?"

"He'll make you do pointless things." He shook his head. Grell just chuckled.

"Let's get you home and washed up." He said, inching towards the exit. Silas just nodded and followed Grell out.

~O~O~O~O~

Will stood behind his desk, both hands on the desk, both on the side of the folded note.

"You stupid fool," he commented. "You think this was a simple note? It contains your secret: what really drives you." He unfolded the note and read it. His face twisted into disgust.

"Love. Silas Chatsworth is in love," he crumpled the paper and threw it in the first drawer of his desk. "You're pathetic, Chatsworth."

**A/N: GYAAAH! I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while! *cries* I haven't been paying attention to it lately until I mentally screamed at myself to write something before they think I died! Anyway, since I haven't written in a while, please excuse the crappiness. **


End file.
